EternAl Misery
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: Deception. Heartache. Angst. Drama. Mystery. The liars try to capture Ezra in the "A" act at Ambrose Pavilion, but is it even Ezra? The liars begin to face "A" with more struggle than ever. How can on liar overcome an assualt? What about an unplanned pregnancy? Invasive cops, new clues, and lovely boyfriends. Will their secrets overcome? *rated T for violence/assault/mature themes*
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts when Spencer begins to figure Ezra out and believes that he is "A". The story will begin with that and then kind of take on it's own twist after the lead on of the meeting at Ambrose Pavilion. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Ever since Ali had disappeared, Hanna had always been the blonde of the group. Her medium length curly blonde hair had always been something to be jealous of. The blonde locks framed her face perfectly, accenting her brilliant eyes. A mix between blue and green, so crazily beautiful and extremely addicting. As if she was staring you down, willing your mind to release all your deepest secrets.

On the exterior Hanna was a popular, confident and a beautiful person. Only her closest friends know the real shyness of the young blonde. A shyness that was corrupted by the disappearance of Ali.

A new confident, and 30 pounds skinnier person emerged through the tragedy. Hanna had always been beautiful inside and out, she had a kind heart. Even though she had become extremely blunt, which could come across as kind of bitchy at times, she had a good heart. Hanna would never intentionally hurt someone. Her heart sought kindness, she was truly looking to help others. But subtleties was definitely not one of her strong suits. Hanna was not one to beat around the bush.

A grin ear to ear consumed her face as Hanna saw Caleb. Caleb was clearly the best boyfriend she had ever had. He was sweet, protecting, and dangerously handsome. His bad boy persona was the first thing to attract the young blonde to this mysterious "new kid". She would never regret the day she met Caleb Rivers. From that day she had fallen for the shaggy haired kid more and more each time their eyes met.

"Hey." Hanna greeted before kissing him.

"Morning sunshine, can I take you to school?" Caleb replied with an equal smile.

Hanna nodded and easily grabbed Caleb's hand with her own.

* * *

First period dragged on as always. The only interesting thing was the secret googly eyes Ezra and Aria gave each other through out the period. Hanna couldn't help but enjoy their secret love. It was romantic in a weird slutty kind of way. That was- until Spencer had done her research on one Ezra Fitz. It turns out Mr. Fitz was not all he said to be. The girls were trying to figure out how to break the terrible news to Aria. Poor girl was desperately in love with the English Nut.

Hanna smiled and grabbed her things as the bell rang and class was dismissed. Soon, but not quick enough lunch had finally arrived, and Hanna was starved. She knew a salad wouldn't cut it, but she was at school. Not only did she have an act to sell, she wasn't in the mood to eat what she wanted now and throw it up later.

So, as expected, Hanna grabbed the nearest edible looking salad and met her trio of friends at the table, except Aria had not yet arrived.

"Hey Hanna." Spencer greeted first.

"Hi guys." Hanna replied and took a seat next to Spencer.

"We were just strategizing." Emily offered.

"If our hunch about Ezra is right, he'll be at Ambrose Pavilion tonight." Spencer said in a hushed tone.

"I already dropped the hint, there's nothing left for us to do other than wait for tonight and see what happens." Emily added.

Hanna nodded and started into her salad, the green leaves fighting down her throat like a tangle of hair.

Finally Aria was at the table with her friends, a gleam of delight on her face.

"Hey." She said almost breathless.

"Get some with Mr. Fitz?" Hanna teased.

Aria slapped Hanna's arm. "Keep it down." Aria said through gritted teeth.

Hanna tried to control a giggle as she shoved another terrible bite of salad down her raw throat. A chocolate milkshake would really hit the spot right now, especially on her raw throat.

"What are you guys doin tonight?" Aria asked, hoping to be able to make some plans, since Ezra said he wouldn't be able to go out tonight. Malcolm was coming over to stay the night, probably for the last time before Maggie moved him across the country.

"Oh, my parents are making me go to some stupid dinner. I think my dad is getting an award or something." Spencer lied first, egging the other girls to come up with something else.

"I think my Grandma is coming over, since my mom just got out of jail, she wants to see her 'in case it happens again'." Hanna quoted with a roll of her eyes.

"Em?" Aria asked with her small hope dwindling.

"Sorry Aria. I told Paige she could make me dinner tonight."

"Okay...well if one of your night's clear up, give me a call."

"You're not going out with Ezra?" Spencer inquired, the other girls clearly knowing her ulterior motive.

"He said Malcolm is coming to spend the night one last time before Maggie drives him across the country." Aria said with a huff.

"Well that'll be good for Ezra." Emily said.

"I think so." Aria agreed and started her lunch.

* * *

Soon enough school was over, the girls were headed to the brew to hang out for a little bit until the trio of liars had to leave for their "prior engagement".

"Any texts today?" Aria hesitantly asked.

"Not me." Hanna replied.

"Me either." Spencer added.

"Yeah."

Aria looked at Emily. The one word reply seemed off. All of them had been acting weird today, like something was going on.

"What's going on?" Aria questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer lied.

"You've all been acting weird today. Are you planning something without me?" Aria asked, evidently offended.

"What?' Hanna asked, trying to keep the girls lies in play.

"You are!"

"Aria wait." Emily said as Aria stood up. All the girls could tell Aria was upset. It didn't take a scientist to see by the look on her face she was offended.

"Does it have to do with 'A' too?" Aria asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Aria, please, let us explain." Spencer tried.

Aria sat down with a small glare.

"We don't want you to get...hurt." Emily said trying to put it as gently as possible. The girls weren't going to tell Aria about Ezra until after tonight, when they had some real proof.

"You don't have to protect me, you could get hurt too! What makes me so different?" Aria asked.

"It's not like that." Hanna said with a shake of her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Ezra might be 'A'." Hanna said as lightly as her blunt personality could do.

"What? Are you insane?"

"We know it sounds crazy, but I've been doing research and we set up this plan...to find out for sure." Spencer explained.

"You guys are crazy." Aria scoffed.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to react like this." Emily said.

"How else would you expect me to react?"

"That's not what I mean." Emily quickly defended.

"Do you wanna come?" Hanna asked.

"What?" Aria quickly retorted.

"Come. If we are right we can deal with it later, if we are wrong, you can forget anything happened. No harm, no foul." Hanna said.

All three girls looked at Aria with hopeful eyes. After a pause, Aria finally agreed.

"Alright, here's the plan." Spencer said.

* * *

Night fell and the girls round up in Spencer's car. It was now or never. The drive was nearly silent, each girl eager to "prepare" in a weird way. If Ezra was "A", it would affect all of them, not just Aria.

As they reached Ambrose Pavilion right before closing, the girls snuck in and got into place. Hanna was wearing the Alison wig, and ready for action. If Ezra was "A", he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

Everyone left and the girls were finally alone. Hanna got into position, she needed to look the part. As a dark figure snuck into the place, the girls hearts began to race. It was happening. "A" was here, and there was a great, _great_ chance it was Ezra. Just as the dark figure entered the room, another one was after that. Then another, and another. Until 6 dark figures had the four girls surrounded.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Emily whispered frantically.

"Thanks Sherlock." Spencer replied using sarcasm to mask her own fear.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Aria asked.

"We have to fight." Spencer replied bluntly.

"What?" The two girls replied in unison.

Spencer jumped out from their hiding position as the dark figures began to go for Hanna. Aria and Emily followed eager to not leave their friends helpless. Spencer kicked the one closest to her in the knee while Emily and Aria each targeted one closest to themselves. Spencer was proud of her first kick, the guy buckled from the hit, but not before he managed to literally sweep Spencer off her feet and take her to the ground.

Spencer grunted in pain as her back made hard contact with the concrete beneath her. Before she could do anything else, she heard a scream. A Hanna scream and looked over to see that the men had abandoned Aria, Emily, and Spencer and went directly for Hanna. Spencer watched them pull Hanna, kicking and screaming, mercilessly out of the place.

"Hanna!" Spencer screamed, but all the men had left with their friend.

The three girls jumped up and ran to the back exit, but weren't surprised to find it locked.

"No! HANNA!" Aria screamed.

The three girls began pounding on the door with their fists, using shoulders, legs, any body part that could possibly help them escape and save Hanna.

"I can't...it won't." Emily began to sob as the hopelessness of the situation set in.

Aria turned around and slid against the locked door, tears streaming down her face. Her head fell into her hands, despair creeping into the girls hearts. Finally the screaming had stopped, no one was going to help them out of there.

The eery silence took its toll until Aria heard the familiar sound of hissing.

"Did you hear that?" Aria whispered frantically.

"Was that a snake?" Emily cried.

Another hiss and Aria met eyes with the dark snake. A blood curdling scream left Arias mouth as the snake looked to attack its prey.

* * *

"No! Please! Let me go!" Hanna cried as the men struggled to control Hanna and her flailing limbs. A dark van came into view and Hanna became even more hysterical. Screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking but continuously missing her mark.

"STOP!" Hanna screamed one last time before they managed to shove Hanna into the back of the van, followed by 4 of the men.

Hanna realized, this was probably the "A" Team, and if she saw any of their faces she was guaranteed a premature death.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this story and where it begins to spiral. This is just the beginning for the Pretty Little Liars...**

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: the attack is violent, and has a sexual component. BUT NO RAPE. ****If this bothers you, please don't read, or read with caution. And please let me know, if no one likes it, I might edit. But it will get more into the attack in the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

Hanna was shoved in the back of the van without another thought, and as the men roughly began to assault her, the stupid Ali wig came off easily. Exposing Hanna's loose waves, her hair was clearly thinner than Ali's and if the 'A' team looked hard enough they would quickly find out that she wasn't Ali, and when that happened...Hanna couldn't be sure of the consequences.

She kicked the wig away from her and the four men. She was still wildly screaming and kicking, trying to keep the four men off her, but it wasn't long until each of them had a limb and were holding Hanna down in the darkness.

"Please let me go." Hanna sobbed, as her body relaxed, giving up her fight. It was useless now, her hope was gone.

One of the attackers right hand left her right leg, only leaving one limb to hold her down. It trailed up her leg, tickling her inner thigh searching for the top, a panic arose in Hanna and she removed her leg from it's captivity and sent a hard kick at his nose. The crack was audible, Hanna could be sure it was broken.

"Dammit!" He screamed as his hands rose to the bloody mess leaking from his broken nose.

Hanna couldn't help the feeling of triumph, it was short lived as one of the other attackers sent a hard punch into her gut, and then another and another until he heard a crack from Hanna's ribs.

"Eye for an eye, bitch." The man gloated.

Hanna tried to stop her incessant sobbing, the pain was immense on her broken rib, and bruised torso. But she just couldn't stop the tears, her whole body was in a world of pain, and it just wouldn't stop.

"Wait a second." One of them said.

She was getting frustrated she still hadn't seen any of their faces. The person gabbed Hanna's chin and forced Hanna to look right at the mask. The face of Ali stared back at her.

"This isn't Ali." The same one said.

"What?" The driver cried.

"We've been played! Stupid bitch!"

The car slammed on its brakes, and they reached a stop immediately.

"Take care of her." The driver instructed.

The one that she had broke his nose stepped up from the corner. "I'll do it."

"Just go!" The driver cried.

Soon the back doors of the get away van slammed open and Broken Nose pulled Hanna out of the van by her hair. Hanna released another scream, and even hoped someone nearby would hear her and come to her rescue, but they were desolation. No one for a long ways around.

As Hanna fell from the car by his bloody hands, the remaining three attackers slammed the doors shut and the van took off.

"Hey! What the hell?" The voice cried, but he got over it quickly and turned back to Hanna. "I'll take my time then."

Hanna whipped on to her stomach and started trying to crawl away while screaming for help.

"Please! HEELP ME!"

The man chuckled and stepped on her lower back, stopping Hanna's weak escape and putting pressure on Hanna's brutalized torso. Her ribs screamed for release, in turn another scream escaped Hanna's agape lips.

The man squatted and turned Hanna on her back, he immediately straddled Hanna with a silly grin on his face. Hanna's peril was evident. The man was only further joyed by the look of horror on her face.

"I've waited so long to see this look on your face." The man chuckled and leaned over Hanna, his bloody nose spilling more blood over her bruised body.

"Just get off!" Hanna screamed.

As to be expected the man ignored her desperate calls. His hands found her shoulders holding her back firmly against the ground. Hanna tried everything she could to escape the strong hold, but her broken rib was a huge disadvantage, every slight movement was like a knife in between her ribs. The pain was immense.

"I might enjoy this more than I should." The man growled. He grabbed the collar of Hanna's shirt and ripped it open, straight down the middle, exposing her chest and black bra into the cool nights air.

Hanna gasped as the air bit her open skin, her eyes were wide. Clearly frightened.

"Please...don't." Hanna begged through painful sobs.

He leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Don't worry sweetheart. I won't kill you." He whispered through Hanna's ragged hair. His hot, wet breath licked Hanna's ear and sent her squirming. But the man only latched on to her ear with a bite on the tip. Hanna screamed out again.

* * *

Arias heart skipped a beat, the snake was eyeing her down like she was it's newest prey.

Probably because she was.

Not more than a minute later Aria was bit with unimaginable pain. She could feel the bite running through her veins, up her leg, rapidly. The pain was quickly spreading through her entire left leg. Aria let out a deafening scream. Spencer whipped into action and kicked the snake away from the three girls. Emily dropped to Aria's level and started to freak out.

"I don't know what to do?" Emily cried.

Aria couldn't focus on anything, the pain was dizzying. Aria was trying to hold on to consciousness.

Spencer grabbed one if the nearby rocks that accented the exhibit. She smacked the rock against the handle of the door until finally it broke free and the door swung open, allowing fresh air to hit the three girls like a blast of wind.

"Help me get her out." Spencer said. She pulled Arias arm around her shoulders while Emily did the same on the other side. They rose to standing positions and practically dragged Aria out of the room. Spencer put Aria on the ground and then ran to the door, pushing the door shut, hopefully the snake would just stay there.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Emily said through tears.

"And we also need to find Hanna." Spencer said, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

A few moments of silence until the girls heard something familiar.

"Is that Hanna screaming?" Aria asked.

* * *

**Thanks for the reads and reviews, they are the motivation to this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will encompass the attack on Hanna. There will be sexual assault, but I will try not to make it too graphic. There will NOT be rape though. Please read with caution. If this bothers you and you don't want to read, please PM me and I can catch you up on what you missed so that you can still continue to enjoy the story. Thank you so much. **

Chapter 3

"Oh God." Emily said and turned to Aria. Her eyes were filled with tears, they were wide like a deer in the headlights.

"Come on, we've got to go." Spencer said.

She leaned down to Arias level and then with Emilys help pulled Aria up to a standing position. Aria leaned heavily on each girl and tried not to put any weight on her injured leg. It was still stinging, and Aria could feel the blood trail running down her leg. The snake had bitten the meaty part of her thigh, but Aria was feeling it throughout her entire leg. She had never experienced pain like this before.

The girls hobbled along as fast as they could. Aria began crying as the pain continued to increase.

"I can't..." Aria said before trailing off into heart wrenching sobs.

"Aria, listen to me. I know you're in pain. And we will get you to the hospital. But we gotta find Hanna. Can you do this for Hanna?"

Aria nodded, a second wind overcoming her, and even rubbing off on Emily and Spencer. They could do this.

* * *

Hanna wasn't sure if the bite in her ear was enough to draw blood, but she could still feel his saliva covered tongue even though he had removed his volatile mouth from her ear.

Hanna was losing steam quick. The pain was overwhelming, not to mention creating a huge disadvantage. Hanna wasn't sure how much longer she could fight. Her body was certainly giving up, and fast.

"Just...get...off." Hanna grumbled beneath the heavy weight of her attacker. She put her hands on his chest and pushed with everything she had, but his mouth continued to assault her neck with slimy kisses.

The man had stopped talking, he only had one goal in mind, but Hanna refused to accept it. She couldn't believe that "A" would be so...bold. For lack of a better explanation, she just couldn't even fathom "A" doing something so treacherous. He must be confident that she can't figure out who he is, otherwise Hanna was sure he wouldn't be so quick to assault her. This kind of thing was a serious offense, he could go away for at least 15 years.

Why was he risking it?

The mans hands found her bare stomach and started to rub the skin in circles. He pulled up and looked right into Hanna's eyes. Hanna stared back, trying to memorize the patronizing orbs. But a drop of blood from the mans broken nose dripped on her cheek, right below her eye, breaking the trance.

He crept back down and placed a kiss on her cheek, releasing another scream from Hanna.

"I love it when you scream." He whispered into her ear with a sadistic breath.

Hanna was put into shock as the man once again found her stomach but then followed the trail down to the hem of her pants. He shoved his hand between her waist and the band, breaking the button off completely, shooting it freely into the nights air. Her zipper fell down and now the man could freely twiddle with the band of her underwear.

Hanna screamed again, she didn't know what else to do. Fear and horror were taking over, Hanna was becoming catatonic. This couldn't be real.

His hand crept underneath the band, Hanna's breath caught. Time stood still. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape, tears threatening to spill over. But she couldn't move, she was frozen. It was the most horrifying moment, Hanna...no anyone could possibly imagine.

* * *

The girls heard more screams, only further pushing their ascent. They knew how dire the situation was, all they could think about was getting to Hanna. Each time they heard her scream, it became more desperate, more heartbreaking.

Spencer was struggling to hold it together, but she had to. Emily and Aria were a mess, they couldn't all be going crazy.

As they continued to travel the desolation, Spencer could see two figures struggling in the distance.

"Hanna!" Spencer screamed as loud as she could. Spencer waited for a second, but the only reply she got was another scream. She turned back to Aria and Emily. She set Aria down and Emily followed her lead. Aria sprawled on her back, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

"Emily, I need you to somehow wrap Arias leg, we can't let her bleed anymore. I'm going to Hanna."

Emily nodded and ripped off the sleeve of her shirt as Spencer started off on a run to Hanna. She could still hear screaming and only imagine the worst. She just hoped her friend was alright. If she wasn't...they couldn't go on. Not after Ali, and then...Hanna?

No.

Spencer shook the thoughts and began sprinting, she was almost to Hanna.

* * *

His fingers had found themselves in Hanna's core, releasing another long, dreadful scream ripping through Hanna's raw throat. Just before the scream Hanna had heard her name. It was in the distance, she couldn't be sure if it was real, or if she was just imagining it.

_Maybe I'm dying._

Hanna's eyes drifted closed and the mans joy was evident. He slapped his lips together and Hanna opened her eyes just in time to see the devious grin.

"Wish I could stay longer sweet cheeks, but looks like we've got company." As quickly as the words were out of his mouth, he was running off through the distance. Leaving Hanna beaten and broken.

Spencer reached Hanna just a few seconds later. Hanna's eyes drifted closed again, when Spencer shook her, Hanna's eyes met Spencer's immediately. As the two friends were reunited, Hanna began to sob again.

Spencer pulled Hanna to a sitting position and wrapped her arms tightly around Hanna's neck, and finally allowed the tears to fall.

At least Hanna was safe.

The girls embraced for several minutes. Neither wanting to let go of the other, for fear of losing them once more. The feelings were unexplainable. Finally they broke apart, Spencer's tears had dried, and Hanna was trying to be strong. But silent tears continued to trail her face.

Spencer put her hands on Hanna's cheek and looked directly into her eyes.

"Its okay. You're okay." Spencer whispered, shaking.

* * *

**Reviews=Motivation**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer helped Hanna stand up, only to be embraced in another hug. Spencer hugged back again, she couldn't believe how weak Hanna looked. She couldn't believe a world where Hanna was holding on to hope by the hug from Spencer. It was unnerving, rocked Spencer right to the core.

After yet another hug was broken, Hanna looked back at Spencer with dull eyes. Anyone could see that she had been through a lot in that small portion of time.

Spencer now could really take the time to examine her friend. Her shirt was ripped right down the middle, exposing her bra, chest, and horribly bruised torso. Her pants hung loosely, the button was broken, so it just flapped open. Spencer could only imagine the other "bruises" she couldn't see.

"Oh...God. Hanna." Spencer said, not bothering to hide her own emotion. Her voice cracked as her brain jumped to conclusions, things she wasn't sure _she_ could even deal with.

Hanna shook her head firmly, and tried to speak, but it was like she was trying to swallow a lump. And it was impossible.

"Did he...? Did he _rape_ you?" Spencer spit it out like fluoride mouth wash.

"Oh God, no." Hanna shook her head back and forth, refusing to stop, or else it might be true. "No...no. No. I'm fine." Hanna shook with her words.

"Hanna, you don't have to lie. We can help-"

"He didn't, okay?" Hanna said quickly irritated.

And she was telling the truth right? He didn't...he didn't put..._it_ in her. She WASN'T raped. And that was the truth.

Right?

Hanna shook her head again and fought to swallow.

"He didn't. I promise." Hanna said, also trying to convince herself.

"Then what _did_ happen?" Spencer pressed. She had Hanna's best intentions at heart, but she was letting her worry overcome. She didn't know why, but she just _had_ to know.

Hanna didn't think what happened was technically rape, but that didn't mean she was going to be totally open about what _did_ happen.

"Nothing. He just got aggressive. Tore my shirt. It's really no big deal."

"Hanna-"

"Seriously Spence, let it go. I'm fine." Hanna bit back tears, here she was at the worst time of her life, and _lying_.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

Hanna and Spencer went back to Aria and Emily. Spencer had given Hanna her jacket, and she eagerly zipped it all the way up, covering her brutalized stomach and pulled it over the flaps of her jeans. It wasn't good, but it would have to do for now.

Aria was sweating and breathing hard, while Emily tried to keep her calm. Once all four were reunited once more, they hugged tightly as a silence overcame them. None of them spoke, even as they got in Spencer's car.

Spencer drove quickly to the nearest hospital. She chewed on the inside of her lip while trying to figure out what the hell happened. She had plenty of questions for Hanna, and she assumed Emily and Aria did as well, but now was clearly not the time.

Spencer's racing mind would have to wait.

It was excruciating.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Spencer and Emily helped Aria in and went straight to the Emergency front desk. Hanna idly crept behind. She knew at least one of her ribs was broken, but the last thing she wanted was for more foreign hands touching her. So she stayed back and kept her face hidden. As long as she didn't look _too_ bad, she should be fine.

After Spencer had talked to the front lady, Aria was rushed back through the emergency doors, leaving the three girls in the waiting room.

Spencer sat in between Hanna and Emily, they were still silent. The proper words couldn't escape, until finally Spencer broke the ice.

"Hanna you should really get checked out too. Your stomach-"

"I'm fine." Hanna quickly cut her off.

By the look of hurt on Spencer's face, Hanna got up and excused herself to the restroom. She just couldn't do it right now, all she wanted was to crawl in her bed and never come out. She wanted her comfiest pair of sweats at her side, her truest companion.

They wouldn't let her down.

To Hanna's delight, the bathroom was empty. Again Hanna let the tears come. It was like an infinite amount that wouldn't stop. Hanna leaned against the sink and stared at her dark eyes. Bags accented the under part, and she clearly looked like she had been crying.

This wasn't the Hanna Marrin everyone knew. She never would have gone out in public if she knew that this was going to be the train wreck representing. It was horrifying.

Hanna's head dropped with her self confidence and she wanted to crumble. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a huge wave of dizziness overcame her. Hanna fell to the floor, clutching her aching stomach. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, but deep down she knew she couldn't make any noise. Her pain had to stay a secret or everything would unravel.

She crawled to the nearest stall, fighting the nausea. But eventually it overcame and Hanna was glad she had made it to the toilet. She emptied what little her stomach contained and once again collapsed against the floor, falling into the temptation of the dark.

* * *

Spencer looked at her watch again, it had been nearly 10 minutes that Hanna was in the bathroom. During her absence, Spencer called Aria's mom and her own, while perfecting her lie for the night.

They had gone to the exhibit for a school extra credit research project, and when it closed they accidentally got locked in there, the snake somehow was free and attacked Aria. They couldn't get out until now. All the time gaps were filled, and it really wasn't that big of a lie.

Spencer again checked her watch, she wanted to give Hanna space, because she didn't want to overwhelm her, but at the same time she was so worried. She only wanted to help her, but Hanna was just pushing her away.

Finally Spencer turned to Emily. Emily was wringing her hands with worry, and she hadn't said anything for the entire period at the hospital and the car ride over.

Spencer placed her hand over Emily's and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay."

Emily nodded back with her own weak smile.

"I'm gonna go check on Hanna. She's been in there for a while." Spencer said and stood up.

"Wait, can I come too? Do you think she is okay?" Emily quickly asked, anxious in her lousy waiting room seat.

"You wait here in case Aria comes out while I get Hanna." Spencer instructed and walked away before Emily could further object.

Spencer tried to resist the urge to run to the bathroom. She picked at her nails while trying to swallow normally. This whole night was surreal.

The bathroom finally came into view and Spencer finished the last few feet in a small run. She threw the door open and saw Hanna lying on the floor.

Passed out cold.

Spencer ran to her side and fell to the floor on her knees. She started shaking Hanna and calling her name, until the blonde came to. She was clearly disoriented, and Spencer couldn't help a small smile of delight as she saw Hanna's eyes open.

Hanna gasped and sprung to a sitting position. Her hand went to her head and rubbed the temple gently.

"Oh my-"

"Hanna you need a doctor." Spencer said.

"No. We can't." Hanna retorted through gritted teeth.

"Hanna-"

"And what will we say? We were planning a trap for our tormentor. He calls himself 'A'. And one of his little puppets kidnapped me. Can you help?" Hanna replied sarcastically.

Spencer kept silent. She knew Hanna was right, she just didn't like it.

"There isn't a lie big enough to cover this. We have to keep it a secret, even from Aria and Emily. I'll be fine."

"On one condition. You have to tell me everything. And promise me you'll call me...for anything."

"That's technically two."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews. They mean a lot. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer and Hanna walked out of the bathroom arm in arm. Hanna was looking worse for the wear, but she was glad to at least have one person on her side. She was so grateful to have such amazing and loyal friends, she knew throughout the next few weeks they would be her lifeline, especially Spencer.

Aria and Spencer's moms were talking in the waiting room when the two girls arrived. Emily sat in the same chair and when she saw Spencer she sent her a concerned look while darting her eyes between the two girls. Spencer gave her the best reassuring smile she could muster and hoped that would be enough to hold off her aching questions.

"Mom. I'm so glad you're here." Spencer said and dropped Hanna's arm to give her mom a hug.

Veronica Hastings was almost surprised by Spencer. She hugged back with a little smile.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Veronica immediately questioned.

Spencer told her well thought lie with perfection. It was believable and convincing. She was glad to have Hanna and Emily there to back her up, and as all good liars, Spencer quickly changed the subject as soon as her lie was finished.

"Any news on Aria?"

"The snake wasn't venomous. They are keeping her overnight to monitor everything, and make sure her leg stays elevated. She's on some antibiotics so her bite wound doesn't become infected, but all in all I think we were lucky. She'll be good as new tomorrow." Ella Montgomery inserted.

"Im so relieved." Veronica answered back while turning her head back to the remaining liars. "I'm not sure how much more these girls can take."

"We're fine. Really." Again Spencer was grateful to have Hanna and Emily there to back her up with reassuring head nods and convincing smiles. "We just can't wait to get out of these hospitals permanently!" Spencer lightly joked, trying to ease the tangible tension.

"Why don't you guys go home and get some sleep, you can see Aria first thing tomorrow before she checks out." Ella said.

"Are you sure we can't see her tonight?" Emily asked eagerly.

"It's already too late, only immediate family is aloud to see her now. I'm sorry Emily."

Emily nodded, she understood, it just wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Slowly she turned and started to follow Hanna and Spencer out of the stuffy hospital.

"Hanna?" Veronica called before the girls were all the way out of the building.

Hanna shot Spencer a look, rolled her eyes, and slowly turned around to face Spencer's mom. Truth be told, her entire body was aching and screaming with every movement, and it must have been showing in her slow descent out.

"Yes?" Hanna asked cautiously.

"Is everything alright? You look pale."

"Just tired. It's been a long day." Hanna said matter if factly. A small half smile and a shrug tried to sell the part.

Veronica hesitated for a moment and then finally decided on some satisfactory words. "Alright, just get a good nights sleep tonight, okay? All of you."

Hanna nodded and again turned to exit.

* * *

Somehow Spencer had convinced her mom to let Hanna and Emily spend the night at her house. It took a bit of persuasion since Veronica desperately wanted the girls to be fully rested for the next day, she wasn't too sure a sleepover would do the job. She could see the tire and exhaustion written all over their bodies, but eventually she cracked and allowed it.

"I want you to go right to bed, okay?"

"Sure." Spencer answered clearly distracted, she was trying to listen to Hanna and Emily's conversation while have one of her own.

"Spencer I'm serious, you girls look like you've been hit by a train."

"We will go to bed. Promise." Spencer said irritably.

The two hung up and Spencer joined her friends on her bed. Hanna was sitting awkwardly, Spencer could tell the position was hurting her ribs and so she made a lame excuse to help Hanna move without having to alert Emily of how truly injured Hanna was.

Hanna couldn't have been more grateful for Spencer's awareness and was able to find a more comfortable position in Spencer's desk chair.

"You guys want some food?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

The two girls nodded and Emily left for Spencer's kitchen. The girls hadn't eaten in several hours, Spencer's growling stomach was a good enough proof to that.

Spencer had already been looking for an excuse to get Emily out of the room, she needed to talk to Hanna, and when Emily did it herself, it was a breath of relief.

As soon as she was gone, Spencer quietly closed the door behind her. She turned back to Hanna and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Take off your shirt." Spencer instructed.

"What?" Hanna retorted.

"Shh. Come on. Quickly. We don't have much time."

Hanna slowly tried to get her shirt off, but the movement made her want to cry out in pain. When a little squeal escaped, again Spencer hushed her and then started to help her get out of the shirt.

Hanna's entire stomach was a mixture of black and blue; purples and greens. It was ugly. Honestly...it looked terrible.

"God Hanna." Spencer whispered.

"Don't gawk, help me!" Hanna replied back.

"Thats bad Hanna! I think you at least have one broken rib."

"I know I do, I heard the damn crack, now what should I do?"

Spencer ran to one of her drawers and began digging through her things until she found the needed item. It was a wrap from when she screwed up her knee playing field hockey. It was tan and stretchy, probably not too different from what a doctor would give her if Hanna had _seen_ a doctor.

"This should do." Spencer whispered. "Stand up."

Hanna did as told and stood in front of Spencer's mirror. She wanted to gag at the sight of herself.

Spencer started wrapping Hanna's stomach tightly, Hanna bit her lip, trying not to cry out again, she squeezed her hands until they were almost purple, trying anything to stop the immense pain.

Her eyes filled with tears for the countless time that night. Just as Spencer finished wrapping. Hanna turned and let a tear slip.

"It's hurts Spence. A lot."

Spencer pulled her into another light hug, trying not to hurt her friend. And also catching on to the double meaning of the words, Spencer's heart broke. She just didn't know how to help her friend.

"I'm here, don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Spencer pulled away first and searched for her baggiest T-shirt. Hanna threw it over her new wrap and lightly smiled at Spencer. She mouthed 'thank you' right as Emily walked in with sandwiches.

"Oh good, I'm starving!"

* * *

**Im having so much fun writing this story. I can't thank you enough for all the support and reviews I get. I dearly appreciate each one, please, _please_ keep them coming. They are the motivation to fast updates, and I really love to hear what you think. **

**Thank you. **

**ReViEw :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night was restless for Hanna. Spencer and Emily had fallen asleep fairly easily, but Hanna was still tossing and turning in her blankets. Her mind just wouldn't shut up and let her sleep. It just kept racing and racing, reminding her of things she didn't want to remember and then making sure she hated herself more and more with every new thought.

Finally Hanna got out of her covers and crept downstairs. It was dark and eerie. The creaking house was almost melodic sending Hanna right into a weird trance. She started to pace the floors, walking in circles around the living room until even that wasn't enough.

Spencer's lap top sat on the kitchen counter tempting Hannas every thought until finally she was in the search engine typing out her biggest worry. Hanna clicked the first website to come up and started reading as quickly as she could.

_rape_

_1 [reyp] Show IPA_

_noun_

_1._

_the unlawful compelling of a person through physical force orduress to have sexual intercourse._

_2._

_any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person._

_3._

_statutory rape._

_4._

_an act of plunder, violent seizure, or abuse; despoliation;violation: the rape of the countryside._

_5._

_Archaic. the act of seizing and carrying off by force._

Hannas worries were mildy eased, if she knew anything...she wasn't raped. And for now, that was enough to hold on to.

In desperate need of some fresh air, she found the back door and slowly creeped out. The midnight fresh air was refreshing, welcoming, and Hanna basked in a freedom she hadn't felt for a long time. In this moment she was _free_. And it was wonderful.

Hanna found herself walking past Ali's house. She remembered every summer day she spent there and every memory. The good and the bad. It was unsettling and joyous at the same time.

She almost missed it.

But then she remembered all the pain Ali caused, and distress. How truly rude and evil she could be.

And Hanna shook the thoughts away, begging them not to come back. She had just about circled the block and was looped back at Spencer's house. She didn't want to go back, but she didn't feel safe in the dark night either.

Hanna was almost to the back door when a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her behind the house. The figure was clearly a male and he pushed her against the house, tightly holding her in place and making sure she didn't make a sound.

The head lowered and spoke into her ear. Hanna's breath caught, and she nearly went back to that place. That _terrible_ place. But then a familiar voice spoke.

"Shh. Don't worry, it's me. You're safe."

Hanna immediately recognized the voice to be Caleb's and eased her tense body slightly, still trying to control her mixed emotions. At her relaxation, Caleb removed his hand and gave her a pearly grin that could be seen through the nights bitter darkness.

"Damn it Caleb." Hanna whispered and slugged him in the shoulder.

Caleb lightly chuckled, followed by a deep kiss. Hanna eagerly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly playing with the ends of his hair. The kiss wasn't long, and Hanna was grateful. She loved Caleb with everything she had, but his touch was just...too soon. She still couldn't shake the other mans mark off of her.

Hanna pulled away and Caleb looked at her regretfully. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you weren't answering your phone all night and I got nervous."

"I'm sorry, it's been a crazy night. Aria got bit by a snake..." Hanna trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"Which leads me to my next question. Why the hell are you out wandering in the middle of the night?"

Hanna shrugged, no matter how much it hurt she could _never_ tell Caleb what happened. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought to walk around the neighborhood in the middle of the night?" Caleb questioned, his scrunched eyebrows showed his concern and confusion. As if he wasn't sure to be mad, or glad she was at least safe.

"Look, I'm fine, so don't worry about it." Hanna snapped.

At Hanna's quick defense Caleb dropped it, and decided to be happy with the fact that she was here standing in front of him. At that thought again he pushed Hanna against the outer wall of the house and kissed her hard.

Hanna giggled beneath his touch and for a moment forgot about everything. Just his eyes were enough to convince her it would be alright.

She would be okay.

* * *

Aria had fallen asleep easily from the pain medication the doctor had prescribed. It was effective and put Aria right out. The middle of the night was creeping upon the young brunette and Aria began to fall in and out of sleep. It felt as though there were a pair of eyes on her.

Aria fought to open her eyes, and she tried to examine the room in the dark. For a moment there was nothing but the closer she looked, she could see a figure in the chair across from her bed.

Her mom had left for the night, and Aria wondered if she had come back.

"Mom?" Aria whispered trying not to let fear take over her shaking body.

A voice returned her call, but it definitely wasn't her mom.

"Aria, are you alright?"

"Ezra?"

"Are you in pain?"

Again Aria ignored his question. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you, and I couldn't come see you with Spencer's mom here." Ezra said. "What's going on?"

Aria realized she was speaking to Ezra as if he was "A", she didn't know for sure, and until she talked to Hanna she wouldn't know. So until then, she would have to give Ezra the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty, right?

"Sorry, I'm just tired. How did you get in here?"

"I know one of the nurses, she let me slip in for a minute, but you looked so peaceful sleeping...I didn't want to wake you. It looks like I did anyway." Ezra lightly chuckled and Aria could see his eyes in the dark of the room. Her heart melted all over again, just like every time she was with her handsome hunk.

Aria lightly smiled and let her head fall back down on the pillow. She finally relaxed her tense muscles and her eyes drifted back closed.

"Goodnight Aria." Ezra whispered and planted a light kiss on her forehead. Before he could even fully leave the room, Aria had fallen back into a restless sleep, full of revealing dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for your support, I really do love reviews. They help me stay motivated, and they help me make sure I do a good job. So please, review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aria awoke and only thought that the short talk with Ezra had been a dream last night, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it actually happened. And just like that he had left, Aria was confused and didn't know what to think. She couldn't wait to see her friends and hopefully get this all sorted out. She hoped Hanna had some solid evidence in defense of Ezra, but all her aching questions would have to wait.

It was fairly early in the morning, they were reaching 8 AM and Aria knew her friends would be there soon.

Ella Montgomery walked through Aria's door with tea in her hands.

"I thought you might like a warm drink."

"No coffee?"

"Not today, sweetheart." Ella said with a smile and brushed the hair from Aria's face. Aria lightly smiled and sipped the tea, she was grateful that her mom could be here with her. Her dad was out of town, and had been for the last few days. He was getting back today, and Ella had only told him of the recent events this morning. Aria was worried her over protective dad would go ballistic at the news, but Ella said he handled it relatively well and couldn't wait to see his little girl.

Mike was still at her mom's house, and Aria couldn't be sure if he didn't know, or if he didn't care. Aria didn't care that much, all she really wanted was to talk to her friends, she truly couldn't care less about her kid brothers "feelings" towards the situation.

As if on cue, Hanna, Emily and Spencer crept through Aria's hospital room door with eager smiles. Hanna lingered at the back, a hesitant look wrote her face, a sharp contrast from her other friends. Aria let it go, now wasn't the time to ask questions, she needed answers.

"How are you?" Emily immediately asked.

"I actually feel really good." Aria replied with a convincing smile.

"That's cause she's all drugged up." Ella added with a wink, emitting a small chuckle from the girls.

Aria met Hanna's eyes at the weak joke and noticed that Hanna's small chuckle was clearly forced. Hanna's eyes were dark and she quickly looked away right after the initial contact.

Aria looked back at her mom.

"Mom, it's okay, you don't have to sit with me anymore."

"Alright, I'll leave you girls be. Call if you need anything."

Aria nodded with a smile and as soon as her mom was gone, the girls quickly made themselves comfortable. Emily sat on the edge of Aria's bed, Spencer sat in the closest chair to the bed while Hanna seemed to "cower" in the corner.

"Hanna?" Aria asked hesitantly.

The look on Hanna's face showed confusion and question.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Oh...yeah, sure."

Hanna took the only other chair and sat down awkwardly trying not to hurt her broken rib anymore than absolutely necessary in the uncomfortable position.

"So who do you think it was in the Pavilion?" Spencer quickly asked, creating a great distraction from Hanna's torment.

"I don't think it was Ezra." Aria offered. "He was here last night."

"Wait what?" Spencer asked.

"He snuck in to see me, I didn't ask him...but it didn't seem like - Hanna who was it? Who did you see?" Aria quickly asked.

Before Hanna could answer all four of the girls heard the all too familiar sound of their phones buzzing with a text. After multiple seconds of awkward, terrifying eye contact each girl pulled out their phone and read the words.

"Secrets, secrets are some fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone. Kisses, -A"

"What does this mean?" Emily asked.

None of the girls had an answer, until Aria and Emily looked over at Hanna with confusion.

"Hanna...who was it?" Emily asked, clear concern traveled through her face.

"I-I...I don't know. I uh-never saw their faces. They were all wearing Ali masks." Hanna stuttered.

"How did you get away?" Aria asked fearfully.

"They realized I wasn't Ali, left me on the side of the road." Hanna bit her lip to hold back tears, she was lying to her best friends yet again, and all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep...never to wake again.

"Are...are you okay?" Aria hesitantly followed up.

Hanna nodded with as much strength as she could muster. Her eyes welled with tears, and she felt herself breaking inside. When would "A" stop ruining their lives? _Her_ life?

"I'm actually feeling pretty tired though...didn't get much sleep last night. I should probably get back home. Plus my mom- she's got a lot going on." Hanna quickly left the room ignoring all the other girls resistance to her quick departure.

Before exiting the dreaded hospital Hanna nearly ran to the bathroom and released the remaints of her stomach into the porcelain bowl with wretched heaves, each one causing more and more pain through the girl's raw throat and aching torso.

In the room the remaining girls sat in worried silence until Spencer finally spoke up.

"I should probably make sure she gets home okay. Call me when you finally get home...or if you need anything." Spencer said to Aria, who replied with a firm head nod.

"Hey Spence?" Emily called before Spencer had completely left. "Make sure she's okay."

Spencer nodded, and slowly left the room closing the door behind her. She walked towards the front exit and saw Hanna slowly stumble out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Hanna." Spencer cried and ran for the stuttering blonde.

Hanna leaned heavily on Spencer's sturdy shoulder with pain in her eyes as a few tears trailed down her face.

"What's happening to me?" Hanna's voice croaked with emotion.

"Come on, let's get you into a hot bath." Spencer said nearly carrying her out the doors and into her car. Spencer even buckled her in and started her car, driving towards her own house. Her parents were conveniently out of town, her mom leaving last night after the visit to the hospital, and there was no way Hanna could go home to her mom like _this_.

"Hanna, listen to me. I need you to talk to me." Spencer said very seriously. "I can't help you if you won't let me in."

"I don't know what happened...it was all so fast!" Hanna sobbed, and her head bobbed back and forth with the rhythmic motion of the moving vehicle.

"What was so fast? That night?" Spencer gently prodded. She was pretty sure she knew what Hanna was talking about. It didn't take a profiler to see Hanna was a mess. Not to mention the rising concern Spencer has each time she remembers the way Hanna looked when she found her crying on the side of the road. And the fact that her clothes had been ripped beyond repair...and ever since then Spencer herself had been a wreck with worry. Hanna was breaking inside (and outside) and she just didn't know how to help her. The girl was her best friend and she was hurting so _badly_.

"He got all physical. Like..."no" wasn't even an option! I was just a prize, something he got for taking care of the "dirty" work." Hanna rumbled.

"Wait slow down-" Spencer tried to intervene.

"And it just wouldn't ever stop! I was screaming on deaf ears, my life and dignity didn't mean anything!" Hanna finally screamed and the car went silent. Even Hanna's aching sobs seemed to cease at the words.

Finally Spencer spoke with silent tears streaming down her face.

"Your life means something to me." Spencer paused and took a deep breath. "And without you, I don't know how any of us could go on...with _two_ of us gone."

Hanna turned her head to look out the window and again tried to hold back tears. She had been crying way too much...enough was enough and she didn't want to feel like this anymore.

Confused.

Broken.

Depressed.

"I don't even know what happened to me." Hanna whispered with shaking hands, and shaking emotions.

And Spencer was at a loss for words.


End file.
